Saiyan brothers
by Son Kaio
Summary: We know that Jaune and Ren treat each other brother, but what happen when they are actual brothers by blood and that they were saiyans. (Jaunexharem)(Renxharem)
1. Chapter 1:New Beginning

In the far corners of galaxy, lived a planet named Arcren home of the saiyans a warrior race and the king and queen of planet Arcren, King Auther Julius Arc and Queen Lie Renora Arc who were the strongest in the entire planet, were respected by their people and treated others with respect. But now, the king and queen were at a hospital because the queen was about to give birth to her twin boys with her husband by her side in support.

"Alright your majesty just one big push." Said the doctor.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Renora as gives birth to her first child.

"WWWAAAHHH WWWAAAHHH" Cried the first born as he is welcomed to this world.

"Ok your majesty, one down one more to go" Said the doctor once more.

"You can do this my love, be strong." Said Auther as he hold his first born son in his arms.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Sreamed the queen as gives birth to her second son.

"Congratulations my lord you has two healthy boys" said the doctor as he leaves to let the queen and king have their moment with their twin sons.The king and queen just sat there and enjoyed the moment they have with their new born children.

"Have you choose names for them Renora" Said Auther as he holds the first born close to his wife.

"For you, my little knight your name will be Jaune Miles arc" Said Renora as she looks at her son in her husband's arms.Auther look at his wife surprised, "Jaune? After my father and Miles after your's?"

"Yes it fits him perfectly and he has your hair so it makes sense to name him Jaune" Said the queen with a smile on her face. Then she turns to a youngest child by 10 seconds to think of a name. " And as you my little star, your name is Lie Ren Arc after your uncle" Her brother was an elite warrior who trained his whole life died in battle, so she choose the name Ren to honor her fallen older brother.

A week later, the king and queen announced the born of their twin boys to their people and everyone celebrated as they welcomed their princes to the world, however everyone had one question on their mind, "Which one will be the strongest?"

_...Four years later..._

We find the royal family in their castle enjoying life and we see king Auther training with his sons as Jaune and Ren charge towards their father and their mother at the side cheering for boys and telling their father to not hurt them too much.

Jaune and Ren are both five years old and training in a early age. The reason why is because of the stories their father tells them about their ancestors kakarot and vegeta and that inspired them to train in an early age.

"HHHHHAAAAAA" the brothers yelled as they delivered the final blow.

"Hm" said Auther as he blocks both of their fists and pushes them hard to the ground.

"Ow dad, that hurt" Said Jaune as he got back on his feet real quick.

"Owwie" Cried Ren as his mother helped him up his feet.

"Great work boys, keep training and you'll grow strong as me someday" Said Auther as look at his boys with pride. He has seen how strong they have gotten since they started training with each other.

"One more round, We almost had you and you know it" Said Jaune who was up on his ready to go.

"Sorry Jaune, I hold you back again" Said Ren who getting the dirt off him with mother helping."It's ok Ren, we just have to keep training so we can be as strong as dad someday" Told Jaune.

"Okay boys enough training for today. I want you all to go shower and be ready by dinner" Said their mother as walk towards her husband and hold his hand. "Okay mom" Cried the boys as they ran to their room, everyone was happy. Until a door open behind and came out the king's elite guards and a few scientists, all with worried look on their faces.

"My lord, we have come with ergent news" Said one of the elite guards.

"What seems to be the problem" said Auther with Renora next to him looking concerned. One of the scientists came up and gave Auther a tablet, "As you see our sun has grown ten times and still growing. Also the heat and energy is increasing"

"What does this mean" said Auther now with concern look on his face. "If this keeps going then it'll destroy half of our solar system...along with us." Said the scientist with fear on his face.

"What are we going to do Auther?" Said Renora with the same look on her face. "How long will it take to evacuate the planet" said the king shocking everyone. "If start now then about 2 to 3 hours" said the scientist. "How long till the sun explodes" said Auther.

"About 2 and half hours" said the scientist.

"Then I'm ordering the evacuation of Arcren immediately, tell everyone to get to ships as soon as possible NOW" yelled the king to his elite guards. "Yes my lord" said the guards as they left with the scientists.

"Renora prepare the pods" said Auther as he look at his wife who had tears in her eyes. They knew something like this would and planned ahead. She didn't like the plan, but knew that they have no choice.

"Okay" she said as wipe the tears off her eyes, "Have the boys ready in 1 hour and please hurry"

..._one hour later..._

"Mom...dad, what's happening? Why are we leaving" Jaune said as they were walking upstairs to their roof. "Mom, why are you crying" Ren asked his mother who was trying her best not to cry, but sadly failing.

"You boys are going to start your saiyan training" Auther lied so he wouldn't scare the boys with the truth. The truth being that the sun going to explode in a few minutes and not all saiyans were gonna escape the planet in time. So him and Renora agreed to send their boys to a safer planet and bring forth the next generation of saiyans. They made upstairs where they find two pods ready to launch and that made the brothers think in their minds 'Where are mom and dad's pods'.

"Quick boys get in the pods now" their father told as Ren got his, but Jaune didn't. "I don't want too. I want to stay with you guys, I'm not ready dad" Jaune said as his parents push him in his pod. The pod doors closed and their parents look that sons through the glass to say their goodbyes. "My sons, you will be the most powerful saiyans the universe has ever seen and you will continue to stronger. Know this, I will always be proud of you" Auther said as tears fell off his face. "Stay together and grow strong together because when you two work together, there's no one you can stop you. Keep your amulets and know I will love my little knight and my little star" said Renora also with tears in her eye. As she said that Jaune and Ren looked at their amulets.

Jaune's was a light blue amulet because that's his father's favorite color and Ren was a light green because it's his mother's favorite. The boys look at their parents for the last befor their flew up into space and when they were at a certain, their pods went in hyperspace to the coordinates that their parents put in the pods. Once they left their sun exploded, destroyed half fold their solor system and Arcren with it.

The brothers had lost their home world, along with their parents.

The brothers flew in hyperspace until they made it to the coordinates that their father put in their pods. As they exited hyperspace, they flew past a certain shattered moon and enter the planet's atmosphere. The boys pods however, were flying too close and they kept getting closer and closer until. **BOOM! **The pods collated with each other which causes them to separate in different directions. Ren's pods went east and Jaune's went west. Jaune's flew about a few minutes until it arrived at a certain city, Vale.

Glynda Goodwitch was on her way home from a mission she was in. "Yawn...I can't wait to get some sleep and away from that drunken idiot" Glynda said tiredly. "I wish I have a family of my own to go home to. I'll find the right guy one day and I'll make sure my kids don't become slackers" she said as she look up in the night sky and saw a 'shooting star'. As soon as she saw it she closed her eyes and crossed her fingers and said, " Please, please give me a family of my own" As soon as she open her eyes, she saw that it was getting closer and closer until flew past her and crashed in the forest. She froze in shock in what just happened, but shook it off and ran towards the crash site. When she got to the crater, she could'nt believe what she was seeing. There in the crater was a pod that looked to be in good condition and now she thought if there was someone or something in the pod. She thought were cut off when she heard something from the pod, 'vvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrr' As the door open, Glynda ready her crop and semblance to fight whatever was in the pod. She was ready for anything, but she wasn't ready for a five year old boy getting off of the pod and checking his surroundings. She notes the armor he was wearing and his tail.

'Who would use a poor faunus boy as a test dummy. Whoever they are, they will pay' She put her crop on the floor and slowly went in the crater. Jaune saw her coming and went back inside to hide, hoping she would leave him alone.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Here you want some chocolate" she hold out a chocolate bar for him. Jaune poked his head out to see her holding the chocolate bar for him and slowly gets off the pod and slowly walk up to her. As soon as he was in arms reach, he snatched the chocolate bar off her hand and ate it. Once he was finished, he look at the person who gave him the chocolate and wonder why she was giving him food.

"Who are you? Can you tell me where I am? Where's my brother?" said Jaune as he looks at his surroundings. "My name's Glynda Goodwitch and your in Vale. On of the four kingdoms and I don't know where your brother is" she explained to the boy. "Do you know where your parents are? Do you know where you live?"

"I live in Arcren, it's the home world of the saiyans." said Jaune. Glynda couldn't not believe what she was hearing, 'That does explain why he was in the pod and why it look more advanced than any Atlas tech ever made' now she was thinking on what to do now. How could she help the boy knowing that he wasn't from Remnant and that he wasn't a faunus. "What am I going to do? I'm all alone and scared." Out of nowhere Glynda pulled the boy in a passionate hug surprising the boy, but soon returned and began to cry his eyes out. Glynda let the boy cry for a few and shed a few tears of her own and after they both stopped crying she made a decision.

"Do you want to live with me" she told the boy as he look shock from what he just heard, "I know that I would never replace your birth mother, but I will try my best to be like her and love you as my own. And I promise, I will help in your search for brother. So what do you say? Do you want to be my son." Jaune couldn't believe what he just. He had just met this woman and she just asked him to be her son and he felt happy that she help him find his brother and have a new family. He will always love his parents and he knew that they will always love him, no matter what decision he makes. So he made a decision.

Without saying a word, he ran up to her and hug her surprising the huntress, but he said would change her life forever.

"Okay mommy" Tears fell from her eyes as she returned the hug and she thank the brothers for granting her wish and giving a son. She soon went back on her feet while holding Jaune and used her semblance to fill the crater with the pod still inside. Once she finished, she turned around and walked home with her son and was making to buy a new house for them to live. As she walked to their home Jaune looked to stars and remember what his father told him one night.

_Two days ago_

_'Dad, we're pals right?_

_'Right'_

_'And we'll always be together right?'_

_'Jaune, let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars, the kings of the past look down on us from those stars'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yes. So when ever you feel alone. Just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you...And so will I'_

_End of flashback _

'I promise, I will get stronger, I will find Ren, and we will protect our new home. You have my word father and an Arc never goes back on their word' Jaune thought as look at stars before falling asleep.

Remnant has now giving two powerful brothers that change the world forever

**And done! Thank you for ready and let me know if Ren should also have a harem. If so, who would be in it? Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

It has been 12 years since the day Jaune came to Remnant and met his mother and thing have been good so far. During his time in his new life, he's been training and getting strong, he's trained himself to control his ki and chi. He also had his aura unlocked by his mother and when this happened he became stronger then he was without it. His mom told him that he had a lot of aura and stamina, so that he can fight longer without getting hurt or tiring himself out which was good news for him. He loves to fight, that's why he has a big scar on his chest. His scar was from right shoulder to this left waist. When he was 10, he went to the woods near his home looking fight and a fight he got when he challenged an alpha beowolve and it's pack. When got home his mom was pissed at him and grounded him for a month. Glynda thought that it was time for him to go to combat school and so got him a place in Signal academy. He love going to school because fighting and training is homework for them. One his first day of school he found out that everyone had to make their own and he wasn't sure on making one. So he made three. The weapon he make was a sword that he called Dustcalibar that also transforms into a automatic assault rifle. The next two weapons are kantanas called Umbra Hexistant, they transform to pistols. After he graduated from Singal top of his class, he went to the test to get in to Beacon and passed easily.

"Zzzzzzzzz" Jaune was in his bed peaceful sleeping and wanted it to last forever.

'Knock, Knock'

"Jaune time to get up. We're gonna miss the bullhead to Beacon" his mom told him as she left to make breakfast for both of them. Jaune got up and looked at the time. It was 4:30am in the morning. "Why so early? 'sigh', Whatever better go shower and get ready for breakfast" said Jaune as he got up from his bed and grab his armor and went to the shower. When he finished he came out with his armor.

(His armor is the same thing. The only difference is the black and white old Bardock chest plate, no shoulder pads, no bunny on his sweater, and no gloves)

"Okay, I got everything I need, my swords and I'm good"

"Jaune, breakfast is ready"

"Ok mom, be down in a minute" said Jaune as he makes one last look at his room before he goes to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. When he makes it to the kitchen, he sees his mom making coffee for herself and then looks at the kitchen table to his food ready for him to eat. Once he sat and started eating, his mom came with her coffee and they had light conversations until they finished their breakfast and to the front door and lock the the door.

"You ready for your first day at Beacon honey"

Yes mom, you know you don't have to treat me like a little kid, I'm 17"

"I know and I wished you would stay little. You looked adorable. You don't fix your hair" said Glynda as she fixes his hair.

"Mom, it's fine. You ready?" Jaune said to his mom when nodded at him. Seeing that he picked her up bridal style and flew up in the air. Once he was in a good distance, he flew full speed to Beacon while trying not to go too fast so he wouldn't hurt his mom.

..._Five minutes later..._

They made to Beacon before the new students came on the bullhead. Jaune was able to land without anyone seeing them and gently put his mom down. "Thank you Jaune, I got to go find Ozpin so why don't you go greet the new the students and I'll see you soon for lunch"

"Ok mom see you soon" said Jaune as he hug her and walk their separate ways. Jaune walk around looking at the new students wondering which would be his know teammates and if he was gonna be the leader of that team. 'Oh well, I'll just gonna wait and see what happens. I hope you're here Ren, if not I'll keep look until I find you brother that I promise' during his training outside the kingdoms, he had also be searching for his brother, but couldn't find him, but he never gave up and he kept looking til this day.

**'KABOOM'**

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard an explosion and immediately ran towards it. When he made it to the site, he saw a certain reaper on her knees with sad look on her face. Feeling bad for her, he went up to her and gave her a hand.

"Need a hand? I'm Jaune."

"Ruby. Ruby Rose" she told him as he took his hand and got up on her feet. They walked away from the small crater and had a conversation. "So, I got this" Ruby pull out her weapon and transform it to a scythe and slam it to the ground.

"Wow, that's really cool and judging by the scope on it, it is also a sniper rifle" Jaune told Ruby as he examined her weapon.

"Yeah, it is. You really know your weapons too. Her name is Crescent Rose. She's my baby. Can you tell me your weapons since I told you mine?"

"Sure. This one here is Dustcalibar. This sword can transform into an assault rifle" Jaune said as he show it to Ruby who was drooling. "And these two are Umbra Hexistant and they turn into pistols. Pretty cool huh?"

"Wow they look so cool. I bet it took a long to make all three." said Ruby as she looks the the two katanas.

"Yup, come on we have to go where everyone else is. I know where we to go. This way" Jaune said as he leads Ruby where they need to go. They soon arrived at the main entrance where the other first years were.

"Ruby, I saved you a spot"

"There's my sister. I'll see you later Jaune" said Ruby before she left to her sister. Jaune watched her leave and then looked at the other first years. He hope that somewhere in this group was his brother surpressing his energy to blend in with the crowd and them Ozpin came up stage.

_Three hours later_

Everyone was in a large hall with their pjs talking about their day and how the initiation will work tomorrow. Ruby is on her sleeping next to her sister talking about the events that happened today.

"What's you got there Ruby?" Yang said laying on her right side looking at Ruby.

"Writing a letter to my friends at Signal on how I'm doing"

"Cool, you know I look around and it looks like we're having a big slumber party"

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys"

"I know I do" said Yang as she looked at the boys who were flexing and showing of their bodies. Mostly all the girls were staring at them, but soon a certain someone caught their attention, including Yang's. "Man, I feel so energized after that shower. Now I gotta find a spot to sleep" Jaune came from the showers after he finished his training and was only wearing sweatpants and had a towel on his shoulders. All the girls notice the scar in his chest and also noticed that he had more muscle than every guy in the room. Jaune didn't noticed the girls staring at him, he was forcus on looking for a spot to sleep until he saw Ruby and started walking towards her. Yang was panicking as Jaune was getting closer to them. Yang wished she wore sexier and hoped that she would score some points in his books. Few moments later was in front of them with a smile on his face.

"Hey Ruby, what's up" he said as he sat down next to her. "Nothing, writing a letter to my friends. Oh, this my sister Yang. Yang this is Jaune. My first friend here at Beacon" Ruby said to her sister who still looked shocked that Ruby knew this guy and was her first friend in this school. "Hey nice to meet you hot stuff. I'm Yang and I know wild things up if you know what I mean" said Yang who bend over so that she can show him her chest a little more.

"Yang, you're embarrassing me in front of Jaune" Ruby said with a blush and was about to say something until Jaune interrupted her. "It's fine Ruby. She's just trying to friendly, I don't mind. Say can I sleep here for the night? I couldn't find a spot"

"Sure we don't mind" Ruby said as they were getting ready for bed. Unknown to the three a certain person was watching them from a far and he had one question in mind.

'Did I finally found you brother?'

**Thank for ready. I'm working on another story and I think you guys would like it. Until next time.**

**Peace!!!!**


	3. News

**Hello, sorry that I haven't posted another in a long time. I've been busy with work and school that I haven't got time work on the saiyan brothers story. I am however, still working on the huntsman babysitter story. I've been thinking about a saiyan brothers story and decided to start from scratch and change a few things, just a few. If you have any questions or ideas let me know and thank you for understanding **

**Son Kaio out!**


End file.
